holmesville_metropolitan_transit_authorityfandomcom-20200213-history
Federal Atlantic Metro Transit Commission
}} The Holmesville Metropolitan Transportation Authority (branded the Metro) is the major transit system that serves the city of Holmesville. The Metro has the second largest transit system in the UCS, with active stations, over miles of track, revenue vehicles, routes, and about million annual unlinked trips. Average weekday ridership across the system is about passengers. The Metro has a workforce of over 20,000. The Metro's headquarters is at 127 W. 25th Street, Holmesville, NN . Routes MetroBus MetroRail MetroRide MetroTram MetroLink The Metro Divisions Metropolis Bus Division Rockland Bus Division Kingston Bus Division Rockland Bus Division New Holland Bus Division MetroRail Division MetroTram Division MetroLink Division History Fleet Buses Note: All buses currently in service are wheelchair accessible. (MetroRide BRT's are a part of the MetroBus fleet for fleet managin purposes.) Heavy Rail Cars Light Rail Vehicles Trams Regional rail trains Locomotives Passenger Coaches 'Electric Multiple Units' MetroLink operates a variety of suburban commuter rail vehicles in either push-pull, EMU or DMU operations, 3rd rail or overhead catenary. Below is the whole MetroLink rolling stock information. Budd Silverliner II EMU (ex SEPTA Silverliner II EMU) ' ' *numbered 101-157; 57 in service (ex 201 to 219, 251 to 269 R.R., and 9001 to 9017 Lines); *originally built in 1963 for the Pennsylvania Railroad and Reading Company purchased in July 2012; being re-built by Bombardier at the Morris Yards and Shops; entering service 11/8/2012; now equipped with 3rd rail underrunning shoes (similar to MN Railroad) for operations within Holmesville city limits *rebuilt by Morrison Knudsen in 1989 *624 hp (four 156 hp @ 1,700 rpm DC motors) *top speed: 85 mph *seats 124 to 127 *empty weight 101,400 pounds *to be used on the Butler City (S3) and Media-McKnight (S4) lines St. Louis Car Company Silverliner III EMU''' (ex SEPTA Silverliner II EMU) ''' *numbered 161-178; 19 in service (ex 220 to 239) *originally built in 1967 for the Pennsylvania Railroad for Harrisburg-Philadelphia service; purchased in July 2012, rebuilt by Bombardier at the Morris Yards and Shops; in service *now equipped with 3rd rail underrunning shoes for operations within Holmesville city limits *engineer sits on left side of cab, unlike most other trains *rebuilt by Morrison Knudsen in 1989 *624 hp (four 156 hp @ 1,700 rpm DC motors) *top speed: 85 mph *seats 122 *empty weight 101,400 pounds *used on the Springfield (S5) line Bombardier Transportation Series Stadler Rail Series 8 (KISS) Bi-Level EMU *Recently, MetroLink has purchased 12 sets of 4-car Stadler Rail Kiss double decker EMU's for use on the Lucerne City Sprinter (S1x), and as well as the Gold Coast Sprinter (S9x). This is a piggyback order off of the BeNEX/NETINERA Deutschland GmbH (Germany) order, which will offer the same design and also at a cheaper price, since this is a piggyback order. *MetroLink has just completed an order of 12 sets of 6-car Stadler Rail Flirt3 EMU's for use of MetroLink lines. These trains are operated by both overhead catenary and 3rd rail as well. There are 28 train sets with 3rd rail operation only and 28 that use catenary and 3rd rail. Skoda Diesel Multiple Units Locomotives passenger coaches Maintenance of way vehicles Maintenance facilities Governance Other transit agencies in the Holmesville region Category:Browse